1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices and aids for relieving back pains, reducing tension of the back, alleviating stress and strain of the back and applies acupressure to backs, shoulders and legs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various devices and aids have been developed to relieve back pain and the like. For example, many types of back braces, belts, etc., are presently or have been previously available. However, back pain and the like is often a result of a misalined vertebra of the spine which results in pinched nerves and the like. Such misalinement in the past has required medical care such as the application of traction and/or chiropractic manipulation.